Well, It's a Shame I'm a Dream
by TheLonelyAmerican
Summary: When Sam wakes up, he's in the arms of an angel.


_"And When the world treats you way to fairly, well, it's a shame I'm a dream." -All I Wanted Was You, Paramore_

* * *

When Sam wakes up, he's in the arms of an angel.

Only, this is different.

He contemplates on whether struggling would get him anywhere. He could try to slip out of Lucifer's arms, but the fallen archangel would most likely use his power to pull Same back. He decides, after minutes of thinking, that he'd better do something.

So, Sam sits up and hurriedly gets off the motel bed. Everything is as it was left last night. There's still a pile of mythological books on the table, one slice of pizza sitting next to it, and his laptop is still resting on the coffee table.

Sam takes a breath in. Okay, so the only difference is Satan watching him from the bed. Sam inwardly groans. He's been awake the entire time, which doesn't really surprise the hunter.

"What do you want?" he snaps at the devil. He braces himself for...Well, for anything. Lucifer doesn't do _anything_ though. He just smiles at Sam, then disappears.

* * *

The hunt that had followed the next morning was going terrible.

Dean was somewhere setting up a trap for the demon, and Sam was currently running from it. It was somewhere behind him, clawing it's way through dense forest and searching for it's prey. Which happened to be him.

Not that Sam was worried. In fact, he thought it was going rather well. After all, it was just another demon.

Sam huffed as he tripped over a root. His hands were bleeding. That wasn't good. Sam got off the ground and continued running. There was a pain in his left ankle, but he was sure that staying alive was more important.

Sam trips again. He whimpers. It's a pathetic, stupid sound that makes the demon behind him find him. She smiles cruelly.

"Found you," she says. The demon seems to think that she has all the time in the world, because she's not in any hurry. She bends down to him, taking pleasure in Sam's distress. "Where's big brother now? Poor little Sammy all by himself? That's too bad."

Sam closes his eyes. He doesn't need to see the demon to know she-or it- was smiling again. As his eyes are closed, he hears a loud bang! and there is a popping noise.

Sam opens one eye. The demon is gone, but something worse has taken it's place. Lucifer poked Sam with one long finger. "Hey, Sammy...You in there?"

Sam grunts, and Lucifer takes a step back. "What did you do?" Sam asks, because he knows that hallucinations can't kill demons. Sam isn't ready to think of the possibility that the man standing in front of him could be real.

Lucifer smiles, and holds up one finger as if he's scolding him. "Now, now, Sam. That would be telling. And I can't tell you all my secrets, because, honestly, let's face it. It's not good for only one friend to reveal his secrets."

Sam stands up shakily. "We aren't friends." He glares at Lucifer.

The devil doesn't chuckle. He tilts his head and looks curiously at Sam. "I know," he says, and then he is gone.

Dean finds him a little later, and neither the demon or Lucifer reappears before then.

* * *

He's in his room alone again. Well, not really alone.

"Go away."

And he does.

* * *

Dean is with him this time. Surprisingly, there is no music playing in the Impala. It's an empty silence that makes Sam very, very uncomfortable.

Sam looks up at the rear view mirror and regrets it. Lucifer is watching him from the backseat. He sighs. He really doesn't want to deal with this issue now.

Lucifer smiles, again. It's become a frequent expression on his face, and it makes Sam squirm in his seat.

"Hey, Sam," comes a voice from the backseat. "What is it this time? Big brother being a little mean today?" Lucifer laughs. "'Cause I can understand."

Sam says nothing, and the devil leans forward. "You know, apologizing sometimes works." Sam rose an eyebrow. Lucifer rose his hands in mock surrender. "I never said it always worked, Sam. And y'know, if it doesn't work, you could always make a joke."

Sam glances at the mirror again, as if to say, That doesn't make any sense. Of course, Sam won't say that out loud, because the silence between the two brothers seems impossible for him to break, and it would make him sound crazy. Crazier than he is already, anyway.

Luckily, Lucifer seemed to know what he was he was saying. "Jokes work. I know, it's hard to believe me. When I was still on Daddy Dearest's good list, and the other angels were at each other's throat, good ol' Gabriel made a joke. It worked, most of the time."

Sam wants to snort at this statement, but won't risk earning the strange look he'll get from Dean. Lucifer winks at him, and Sam watches him leave.

The silence stretches on once more. Finally, Sam says, "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean doesn't answer, but Sam knows that something has changed. Maybe Lucifer was telling the truth that time.

* * *

Sam is brushing his teeth. He bends down to spit out the toothpaste, and a voice says from behind him, "You missed a spot."

Sam, obviously, responds as any other normal person would. He punches Lucifer in the face.

* * *

Sam throws his bag on the bed. "Hello, Sam." He spares a look at Lucifer. Luifer pushes himself off the chair and walks towards Sam.

"Sam, guess what happened while you were gone. Dean came in here, with a...Sam?" Lucifer drifted off.

Sam was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, doing his best to simply think. Lucifer doesn't understand that, and plops himself right next to him. "Sam? Sammy. Sam. Sam-o. Wait, that doesn't work, does it? How about '_Sam-tana'_? _Hmm_. Samantha? Sam the giant red dog?"

Noticing that none of these names got a reaction from Sam, Lucifer fell silent. "Sam...Are you alright?"

"Why would you care?" came the biting reply. Lucifer lets a moment of a hurt show on his face.

"I thought we went over this already. I always care about you. Dean? Not so much...But, _you. _I always care about you."

Sam doesn't say anything, and Lucifer vanishes.

* * *

Sam gasped for air. He was sweating and cold. it was just a night,are, then. Sam shivered. Cold arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him back down.

He struggled, fighting to get up. "_Shhh_, Sam. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

For some reason, Sam did just that.

* * *

Sam is rudely shook awake. "What the-"

"Shush." Sam sees Lucifer by his side, keeping one hand over Sam's mouth. "Close your eyes." Sam hesitated, not sure of what he was planning on doing. "Trust me for once, Sam. Just, pretend to be asleep."

Sam closes his eyes, and the hand over his mouth moves. "There is someone in your kitchen. They have a gun, and they're a demon, so they won't actually need the gun."

"Why are you helping us?" Sam whispers.

Lucifer snorts. "I'm helping _you_. Not you and your brother."

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Lucifer sits down next to Sam. "You need to sleep." It's true. Sam hasn't slept in quite a few days, and it was taking a toll on his performance.

"No, I don't."

Lucifer smiles. "Don't lie to me. After all, I always know when someone's lying to me, don't I?" He sighs. "Sam, do yourself a favor, and fall asleep."

Sam shakes his head and tosses over. "No. I don't want to."

Lucifer rested a cool hand on Sam's forehead. "That's too bad."

And Sam doesn't dream this time.

* * *

It happens again over the past few nights. Lucifer will come, and cause Sam to fall asleep. Sometimes, Lucifer will simply lay next to Sam and touch his forehead lightly, and Sam will close his eyes. Other times, Lucifer will tell Sam a story.

It's a little odd and frightening, but it's relaxing. There are many stories. Some of which are set in happier times, when Michael and Lucifer were best friends. However, there's the occasional story about what Lucifer was doing during the time so long ago when Sam and Dean were searching for the rings. Those stories aren't always as happy.

Tonight was different. sam was already lying down on the bed, asleep, when Lucifer appeared. "Wake up, Sam."

Sam opened one eye blearily. "W-What?" He propped himself up on one elbow. "'What are you doing here?"

Lucifer held one finger to his lips. "Quiet, Sammy, Scoot over." Sam did so, grudgingly, and Lucifer took his place next to him.

"Why did you wake me up?"

Lucifer shrugs. "You were about to have a nightmare." Sam is about to say something to him, but the devil held up a hand to his forehead, and Sam falls asleep again.

* * *

A couple of days later, Sam is wore out. The hunt went well, but he hadn't slept yet.

Sam positioned himself on the bed. "You know," says Lucifer. "If somebody-"

"Shut up," Sam demands. Lucifer didn't say anything. "I don't need you tonight. You're not real."

Lucifer chuckles. "Oh, Sam, I thought we went over this. I'm very much real." Sam freezes, but remain unconvinced. He pulls up his hand, something he hasn't done in weeks. "Now, Sam, that's a little mean."

Lucifer smirks, and Sam stilled. He couldn't move. His hands, feet, and body were frozen. Sam looked up desperately at Lucifer. _He couldn't move! _Sam couldn't move a muscle, and the devil himself was in the same room.

Lucifer's eyes were darker than they had been in weeks. "Does this prove it, Sam? You can't move! I'm more real than you think." Sam struggled to move. "That's not going to work, Sammy."

Lucifer crosses the room with ease, and sits next to Sam on the bed. "_Shhh_, Sam. It's okay...Oh,_ I get it_. You've told big brother about our little meetings, haven't you? And how'd that go?"

Sam made a small mewing sound in the back of his throat. _He couldn't move. He couldn't move. He could-_

"Stop panicking. You want to move? Fine." A pressure releases. Sam takes in shuttering breaths. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well, stop it!" Sam snaps. "Stop helping! Stop everything! What do you want?"

Lucifer frowns and stands up. He walks to the center of the room, still not giving an answer. "Well?" Sam pushed. "What is it?"

Lucifer tilts his head. He '_hmm_'ed. "I do believe...This is odd."

Sam raises his hands. "Just tell me whatever it is you want!" Lucifer shuffled his feet, looking at the floor.

"I must apologize, Samuel," he says at last. Sam is so taken back, that he doesn't talk and allows the devil to talk. "I believe that I have alluded to you that I required something from you. I'm sorry."

The turn in events is sudden. "W-What?"

Lucifer turns. "Goodbye, Sa-"

"Wait!" Lucifer looks at Sam. Sam takes a breath. "Y-You said, all that time ago, that you wouldn't lie to me. So, what do you want?"

Lucifer smiles. "You."

He disappears again. This time, for good.


End file.
